fragile
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Megu adalah secercah cahaya dalam gulitanya. [untuk #SA16; Horibe Itona]


.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) **Matsui Yuusei**

Untuk #SA16 dengan 'Victim' Horibe Itona

 **Warning!** Plot kacawbalaw, typo(s), OOC, apa itu EYD.

.

Itona bukan anak yang terbuang. Sarapan dan makan malam selalu berasal dari ibunya, kecuali kalau ia sedang tidak di rumah karena tugas atau semacamnya. Segala kebutuhan sekolah sendiri juga masih bisa terpenuhi karena ayahnya yang rutin memberinya uang saku tiap bulan. Itona bukan anak-anak jalanan yang kerjaannya hanya berjalan tak tentu arah sambil sesekali berhenti untuk memperhatikan toko permen dalam diam dengan penuh harap.

Keluarganya adalah berkecukupan. Alat-alat untuk membuat mesin-mesin mungil inovatif miliknya selalu didukung dengan dana dari orang tuanya. Kadang kala ia yang bertugas mentraktir teman-temannya di kedai es krim dekat sekolah, meski lebih sering ia yang 'memalak' mereka. Itona selalu berpikir; _bagaimana bisa dunia ini begitu lucu?_

"Duh, Itona- _kun_. Bisa minta tolong ngga, nih? Kalo nanti mau beli kabel buat tugas prakarya, aku titip, ya?"

"Itona, sih, nyari cewe gampang, ya. Pinter, unyu lagi. Yang naksir pasti banyak."

"Traktir, lah, di kafe seberang jalan. Berduit kan, ya?"

Sejauh Itona hidup, hanya ada beberapa kesalahan yang ada dalam hidupnya. Pertama; yaitu bahwa sifatnya yang cuek dan terbilang sedikit sarkas. Mungkin memang menyebalkan (Okano bahkan pernah _ngambek_ berminggu-minggu karena dikatakan hilang kefeminimitasnya), tapi kiranya parasnya menutupi kekurangan yang satu itu.

Kedua... apa, ya? Ah, isilah saja dengan segala poin kurang di lembaran ujian-ujiannya.

Ketiga, adalah ketika medan magnet orang tua-anak-nya adalah sejenis.

Antara dia yang bodoh, ataukah ayah dan ibunya yang tidak sadar memiliki seorang anak bernama Horibe Itona. Itona pikir bekerja di sebuah optik kacamata tidak akan sebegitu menyibukkannya—dan nyatanya memang begitu. Sang Ibu hanya—entahlah, selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya dengan sebuah laptop dan ponsel. Itona tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di balik layar tersebut.

Bekerja di bawah mesin-mesin rumit rangkaian mobil mungkin memang membuat ayahnya jarang menoleh saat Itona memanggilnya. Ucapan Karma saat itu lumayan membuatnya berpikir; "Mungkin ayahmu lebih sayang obeng dan aki-nya daripada anaknya sendiri", begitu katanya.

Itona tidak sempurna, namun orang tuanya sendiri tidak memperdulikan kesempurnaan. Itona bukanlah wujud yang salah di mata mereka. Hanya, mungkin, ada secuil hantaman dalam komplikasi kehidupan mereka, yang membuat Itona bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ayah dan ibunya saling berinteraksi.

.

"Hahaha, Itona kayaknya berpikir sangat jauh."

Tawa Megu mendengar kalimat Itona. "Untuk berpikir kalau kau ini bukan anak kandung mereka, atau mungkin ada perselisihan besar antara orang tuamu, sepertinya itu berlebihan, lho. Mungkin saja pekerjaan mereka memang menumpuk, jadi waktu bersamamu makin menipis," tuturnya.

"Begitu, ya." Itona menanggapi suram, menyeruput kopi karamel di tangannya.

Megu mengangguk pelan. "Ayolah, jangan gundah begitu. Bersemangatlah! Tidak ada alasan untuk terus bersedih seperti itu. Ayah dan ibumu melakukan semua itu demi kamu juga, kok." Kemudian dering teleponnya terdengar, nama yang tertera membuatnya buru-buru mengangkat. "Iya?"

Itona mengangkat alisnya melihat Megu yang tampak cepat-cepat melangkah pergi setelah mengisyaratkan 'sampai jumpa' padanya. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

.

Itona harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanyalah seonggok sampah di hadapan orang tuanya, dan lebih rendah dari sampah ketika menghadapi teman-temannya.

.

"Bu."

"Ya?" Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam legamnya menolehkan kepala, menatap putra semata wayangnya yang kemudian menaruh mangkuk kosong di sebelah wastafel.

Lidahnya kelu. Ribuan kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan tersendat, mendadak hilang ditiup angin sore yang masuk melalui jendela dapur. Ada sakit hati yang dirasakan Itona; mengapa ia sendiri dibuat susah oleh hatinya, pikirannya. "... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Nyonya Horibe menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan. Itona beralih, kembali menuju kamarnya. Setelah mengangkat bahu, ia memfokuskan diri pada cucian piringnya.

Tanpa sadar, sebilah silet masih belum beranjak dari meja makan.

.

Tertampar.

Lagi-lagi ucapan pedas yang diterimanya. Otak Itona bisa menerimanya dengan baik, bahwa itu hanyalah omongan kosong, tak berarti apa-apa. Sayang hati dan otaknya tak sinkron, merasa bahwa ada hal buruk yang menantinya di ujung hari.

"Nyerah deh, kalo soal Itona. Jangan deket-deket, siapa tau nanti sasaran bunuhannya bukan dia sendiri lagi, tapi kita!"

"Iih, sereeeem!"

Seruan sarkastik beberapa perempuan yang sengaja dikeraskan sampai ke telinga tajamnya. Tangannya masih asyik merakit alat, berusaha mengabaikan perkataan mereka.

"Megu, tumben ngga nyari ribut sama golongan sana. Biasanya kamu langsung ngajakin tawur gitu waktu Itona kena _bully_. Kenapa?" Okano bertopang dagu menunggu tanggapan Megu yang tengah memakan bekalnya.

"Gimana, ya..." Ia bergumam sesaat. "Lain kali, mungkin ya? Aku juga ngga bisa selalu ada buat Itona, dan ngga setiap saat juga aku bisa ngehadapin anak-anak itu..."

Sekali lagi; telinga Itona cukup tajam untuk mendengarnya.

.

"Itona?"

Suara seorang pria menginterupsi Itona yang tengah benar-benar serius mengerjakan rakitannya. Agak keberatan, ia berjalan lunglai ke arah pintu kamar, membukakan pintu untuk ayahnya yang tampaknya baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya.

Keningnya mengkerut bingung. "Apa yang kau kerjakan?"

 _Berbohong tak ada gunanya_. "Pistol."

"Ha? Buat apa?" Ayahnya mendorong pintu lebih lebar, sayangnya Itona menahannya agar sang Ayah tidak memasuki ruangannya. Ia semakin dibuat kebingungan ketika melihat perban membalut penuh tangan anaknya. "Luka kenapa?"

"Jatuh dari tangga."

"Begitu..." Tanggapan datar dari ayahnya menerpa wajah Itona. "Ke rumah sakit sana. Maaf, ya, Ayah ngga bisa antar. Habis ini ada makan malam sama kolega."

Itona mengangguk pasrah. "Ya."

.

"Ini, teh _chrysantemum_."

Megu menyodorkan sekaleng teh di hadapan Itona. "Capek, ya?"

Itona mengangguk sekali, lalu membuka segelnya. "Makasih."

Megu tersenyum ramah, duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap lapangan sepakbola dengan beberapa murid yang asyik menendang bola ke sana kemari. Setetes peluh menuruni dahi Itona, menggambarkan betapa lelahnya ia. Lebih tepatnya; kecewa.

"Seenaknya saja menaruhmu di posisi cadangan itu tidak bisa diterima begitu saja, tahu. Kenapa kamu ngga mau protes, sih? Padahal mainnya kamu sama bagusnya kayak Maehara, loh." Megu mengkomplain keputusan pelatih tim sepakbola.

"Ya udah, lah." Itona mendengus mendengar ocehan Megu. "Aku juga salah, lagian. Kata pelatih, sejarah pemain juga penting. Kalau sampai media tahu salah satu ace tim sepakbola SMA kita pernah percobaan bunuh diri, pasti jadinya lebih parah dari ini."

Megu merengut kesal. "Tapi kan ngga gini juga."

"Kalau ngga gini mau kayak gimana?"

Ia terpaku, tak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Itona. Beberapa pemain berhenti berlari, menatap sinis Megu dan Itona yang saling berbincang.

"Haha, tau gini sih mending dia mati aja kali!"

Megu membelalak marah, mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kedua anak yang baru saja mengatai Itona terkikik geli. "Kataoka juga gitu, sih. Masih mau aja ngelindungi Horibe. Punya harapan hidup ngga sih?"

.

"Itona, kamu kurang ajar."

Bukan ucapan semoga cepat sembuh atau bunga segar yang diterimanya saat Megu memasuki kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya. Iris hijaunya merefleksikan amarah. Sesaat ia melirik kaki kanan Itona yang dibalut perban, kemudian menghela nafas dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

"Aku serius, kau kurang ajar. Kau tidaklah bodoh untuk seseorang yang memutuskan untuk melempar diri ke tengah jalan untuk ditabrak truk pengangkut mebel." Megu menggigit bibirnya. "Kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Itona."

Pupilnya menciut untuk beberapa detik mendengar berita buruk—super buruk—yang disampaikan Megu. "Apa?"

"Kepala Sekolah bilang sudah berusaha menghubungi orang tuamu, tapi teleponnya tak kunjung dijawab. Karena itu beliau memanggilku untuk menyampaikan hal itu padamu..."

Rendah sekali. Itona merasa rendah. Satu lagi hal bodoh dilakukannya, membuatnya menerima sebuah hal yang pada saat ini menjadi satu-satunya penghancur harapan yang ia miliki untuk masa depannya. "... Begitu, ya..."

Sinar mentari sore yang sebelumnya menyeruak melewati sela tirai kini sudah tak lagi terlihat. Lampu ruangan menyala, masih menyisakan dua orang yang menunduk suram tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Itona menarik nafas, kembali membuka percakapan.

"Hei, Megu."

Megu tak menjawab, hanya menengadah untuk merespon.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku masih hidup setelah menyayat pergelangan dan tertabrak truk?"

.

"Bukan takdirmu."

"Hanya itu?" Itona menuntut penjelasan.

"Maksudku," Megu menyeka air matanya. "selain keberuntungan, kamu juga diselamatkan Tuhan. Kamu berhak bersyukur. Menurutku, tak mudah seseorang akan selamat semudah itu dari berbagai percobaan bunuh diri. Masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk hidup, memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang kamu perbuat."

Megu tersenyum lemah. "Kamu ngga mau bakat di kepalan tanganmu itu sia-sia, kan?"

.

Agaknya Itona pantas tertawa ketika sebuah moncong pistol diarahkan tepat ke kepalanya, namun tangannya begitu menggigil untuk menarik pelatuk. Itona tak menyangka dirinya akan serapuh ini, bahkan ketika ia sudah di ambang kematian. Adanya aura hitam yang menunjukkan waktunya sudah dekat memaksanya untuk memberanikan diri, mendengar letusan tembakan yang akan mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dor.

Itona sungguh tertawa. Alasan bodoh apa lagi yang harus ia katakan pada Kematian karena tembakannya meleset, hanya menggores keningnya? 'Keakuratan pistol ini di bawah 30%'? Itona akan mencobanya kalau sudah berada di alam selanjutnya.

Selongsong yang akhirnya jatuh, menatap lantai, tergeletak dibiarkan oleh pemiliknya. Biarkan benda tersebut merasakan apa yang selalu Itona rasakan—adalah ada, namun tidak diinginkan.

"Terima kasih, Megu."

Sisa keenam pelurunya ditembakkan ke dinding, menancap di sana. Kini pistol itu kosong, menyisakan setitik harapan yang menyelusup ke dalam tubuh Itona. Memberikannya kehangatan. Memberikannya kebahagiaan. Memberikannya sebuah alasan untuk terus berjalan, menghadapi ombak kehidupan yang berseru keras, menyuruhnya untuk menyerah.

Kali ini Itona tak akan kalah.

.

"Kenapa _chrysantemum_?"

"Karena kamu butuh."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kamu butuh kegembiraan, kasih sayang, dan persahabatan."

Saat itulah, Itona sadar.

 _Megu adalah secercah cahaya dalam gulitanya._

.

 **Fin**

.

((anu soal kejelasan plot silakan berimajinasi saya juga bingung— #tanggungjawabmana))

Halo halo, selamat malam! Maafkan diriku yang balik balik bawa ff pendek maksa dan aduh apaya... Ingin ikut menyemarakkan, syukur2 dapet hadiah- #dasar

Semoga sukses event-nya~!

—Maicchi—


End file.
